wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/96
The Greatest President Ever Throws Out The First Pitch For Washington's Team The Nationals= * Yeah go for it George. Have fun! It's not like there's a [[Subprime Mortgage|ton]] [[Health Care|of]] [[Afghanistan|other]] [[Iraq War|important]] [[The Mexican Border|issues]] you could be dealing with. --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 20:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) *"After this, I have a photo shoot with Speedo. Look below. Heheheheh." --[[User:OHeL|OHeL]] 01:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Olympic Swimmers Model New Seamless Suit= * And all of a sudden [[Larry Craig]] and [[Tom Cruise]] offer to be towel boys in the American men's Olympic swimming team changing rooms. --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 20:42, 31 March 2008 (UTC) *The women (thinking): "Do not stare at the penis; lesb ye risk an immediate conversion to heterosexuality."--[[User:OHeL|OHeL]] 01:45, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *"I once caught a cameltoe THIS BIG." - [[User:The Lake Effect|The Lake Effect]] 05:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) =U.N. World Food Program Struggles To Feed Sudanese= *"Seriously, like a sport? On television? With hot dogs?" - [[User:The Lake Effect|The Lake Effect]] 05:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) =Married American Soldiers May Live Together In Iraq= * So honey has was your day? Eh, I got shot at, slit a few throats you know the usual...so what's for dinner? --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 17:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC) =The President Of Ukraine Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= * W. the moment this photo op is over with I'm going to let my people have at you. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 23:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Works Out= * "Don't make me angry little man. You won't like me when I'm angry!" --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 06:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC) * Today, a [[homosexual]] aerobics trainer asked [[Condi]] if she'd like to become his domestic partner.--[[User:Pro-Lick|Pro-Lick]] 22:27, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * "If I work out hard enough and long enough, I will sweat all this black off of me. Come on...come on..."--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 23:31, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ** "And this stench that keeps husbands away from me..."--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 23:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC) =Federal Reserve Chairman Testifies Before Congress About America's Economy= * The elusive economic recession finally revealed itself by leaping out from the impenetrable canopy of Ben Bernanke's luscious grey beard and began rampaging through America. --[[User:Careax|Careax]] =Albino Alligator= * In the immortal and eloquent words of [[Paris Hilton]]: "OMG, like that croc is so hot. I like want its skin for my new slut thong." --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 06:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever At The 2008 NATO Summit With Prime Minister Of Great Britain= * Brown and Bush star in the latest Hollywood rehash: "The Odd Couple Go To New York" --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 07:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * The White House has denied that [[The Greatest President Ever]] was asking the UK PM for the answers to the NATO quiz.--[[User:Pro-Lick|Pro-Lick]] 22:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Attends NATO Summit With The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever= * George's attempt to impress Condi with an "oh no he did'n!" fell on deaf ears. --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 16:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) =40th Anniversary Of The Assassination Of Martin Luther King